


Intimacy

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, he is sad and needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Comforting Obi-Wan after Mustafar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Intimacy

Obi-Wan had just faced Anakin on Mustafar and was a wreck. You had found him in a cave on Tatooine a few days later. As you walked into the cave, you saw him sitting on a rock. He had been staring at the wall with his hood up. You called out his name gently and he turned his head and saw you. You couldn’t see his face too well but his eyes softened when he saw you. He was so relieved to see you, he had no way of knowing if you were okay. You two met in the middle and embraced. His arms held you close and tight. You rubbed his back, trying to reassure him that it was okay. You two then leaned back, still in the other’s arms. He gazed into your eyes and you examined his features now that you had a better look at him. You knew every emotion that he was experiencing, it was written on his face. 

You reached up and cupped his face with your hand. He leaned into your touch then turned his head and kissed the palm of your hand. If you could take away all the pain he was feeling by your touch, you would. You moved your hands gently as you removed his hood to really look at him. He whispered your name. You told him it was okay and that you were safe. You two then gazed into each other’s eyes. He leaned in and you met him in the middle for a kiss. 

It had to be okay for you two. The worst had happened and you couldn’t imagine anything worse happening. Things had to get better. You had to be hopeful, for him. 

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. You opened your eyes to his closed ones and found tears streaming down his face. You took his cheek in your hand and wiped away his tears. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered.

“You can, we can,” you whispered back, “you’re not alone, my love.”

He embraced you again and you immediately held him. It pained you to see him like this. He was usually so strong. You knew exactly why he was like this. So, you had to be strong, for him.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat about it?  
> tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
